


Greens, Blues, and Flower Tattoos

by Mumblings_Of_A_Dreamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Crushes, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumblings_Of_A_Dreamer/pseuds/Mumblings_Of_A_Dreamer
Summary: Logan owns the best tattoo parlor in town. Roman, one of his best artists and best friends, runs in one afternoon in gay panic over the new flower shop owner two doors down. Logan somehow gets talked into being a wing-man, and gets more than he bargained for when he runs into a gay panic of his own.Featuring: Background QPPs Virgil and Patton as gossipy *beep*
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Greens, Blues, and Flower Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! This is a gift for the 2019 Sanders Sides Secret Santa!
> 
> My giftee was @sandersidess on tumblr! I hope you enjoy!

It was starting to look like another slow day in the tattoo parlor. All Logan had to worry about for the rest of the work day were two appointments for himself, and one Roman was scheduled to take care of. Roman, who was supposed to be back from picking up lunch half an hour ago. Right when Logan was considering picking up the phone and investigating, his reckless employee burst through the door with pizza in his arms.

“Logan! Okay, Lo, you know that flower shop that just opened two buildings down from us?” Logan narrowed his eyes.

“You’re late, Mr. Prince.” Roman rolled his eyes and set the pizza down on a nearby desk. Logan prayed no customers would come in and see.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. You know the flower shop?” Logan sighed and looked over the pizza. 

“I thought you were going to the sandwich shop. The pizza place is in the opposite direction.” Roman groaned and sat down as he grabbed a slice. 

“Yes, I changed my mind and went in the opposite direction. The same direction as the flower shop, so please for the love of Crofters answer my question I’m dying here Specs.” Logan gave in and sat across from his friend.

“Fine, no I do not know the flower shop. I am vaguely aware there is one, but I’ve never been inside nor have I looked into anything about it. You know flowers are not my thing.” Roman sputtered.

“What?! At least half of your original tattoo designs have flowers in them. You’ve got flower tattoos running down your arm, and I myself have tattooed some on your back. You love flowers.” Logan made a face at the accusation. 

“I enjoy studying the appearance of flowers, and I sometimes enjoy studying the science of flowers. I have no interest in actually interacting with nature or flowers.” Roman gave his technically-boss-but-really-best-friend a very unimpressed look. Logan took a piece of pizza and carefully did not look back.

“Right. Of course. ‘Cause that makes total sense Lo. Brilliant train of logic. Now that we’ve established you only love the idea of flowers, as though that makes any sense-” Logan scoffed.

“Get on with it, Roman, why are you interested in the flower shop?” Roman pouted and grabbed another slice of pizza. 

“I still think it’s-” Logan went to stand back up and walk away.

“Fine, I’ll just-” Roman panicked.

“Wait wait wait- Okay! So, it’s a little embarrassing…” Logan sat back down and studied his friend. An embarrassed or uncertain Roman was a rare sight.

“You know you can tell me anything Roman.” Roman smiled and nodded.

“It’s just… Okay so I stopped by the flower shop a few days ago as a favor to Patton, who was too busy at the bakery to get flowers for him and Virgil’s anniversary, you know they’ve been QPPs for five years now. And…” Logan frowned.

“And?” Roman sheepishly grinned.

“And I met the owner, he was… Gosh Lo, he was just so pretty!” Logan relaxed, then groaned as he tilted his head to the ceiling.

“What? He was!” Logan shook his head.

“You seemed so distressed, I thought something serious had happened.” Roman gasped.

“It is serious Lo! He was so nice, and pretty, and he complimented my hair! I could barely focus enough to make the correct purchase. And his makeup! God, Lo, he had the coolest makeup. He had painted on this, like, shimmery theater-level makeup to make it look like there were golden scales down the side of his face. They matched the color of his eyes too, and-” Logan went back to eating the pizza, nodding along when appropriate but no longer really listening. 

Instead, he wondered about what he was going to do for his 3 o’clock appointment that afternoon. The customer had asked for a design of purple lilacs and blue iris on their shoulder, wrapped around a pair of interlocked rings. It was going to be a bit difficult, but nothing he couldn’t-

“Logan!” He jerked out of his musing to see Roman glaring at him.

“Yes?” Roman narrowed his eyes.

“I said, you’ll go with me right?” Logan paused. He realized he had no idea what Roman was asking. There was only one response to give, even if he knew it was the wrong one.

“Go where?” Roman looked ready to scream in frustration.

“To the flower shop to be my wing-man! Did you listen to anything I’ve said?” Logan at least had the decency to look guilty.

“I apologize Roman, I just figured this was another one of those things where you ramble about your new crush for hours then forget about it. But why do you need me to go with you? You’ve already spoken to the man, yes?” Roman still didn’t look happy, but he leaned back in his chair and grabbed another slice of pizza.

“I want to be offended by that, but you did apologize. Last time I talked to him, I at least had a planned reason. Even if I make up a reason to buy flowers, knowing me I’ll get flustered and either forget my lines or I’ll know it’s a made up reason and chicken out or I’ll feel guilty or-” Logan leaned forward and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Slow down Roman, you are starting to sound like Virgil.” That at least got a chuckle out of Roman.

“Yes, yes you’re right.” Logan leaned back again and paused. 

“Alright, if it means that much to you, I’ll go.” Roman jumped up with his usual smile. 

“Really?! Thank you so much Lo, you’re the best, I promise you won’t regret it. Who knows, maybe you’ll even get some inspiration for a new tattoo.” Logan sighed. Somehow he was regretting his decision already. 

* * *

Regardless of how he felt about it the next day, a promise from Logan was a promise kept. The following day Logan found himself leaving the parlor to Joan, who only worked every other day, and took his lunch break with Roman to visit the flower shop.

“Okay, how do I look? Do I look okay? Who am I kidding, I always look like royalty, but I mean would you say I’m at my best? I know I said I’d ditch the jacket to show off the tattoos, but-” Logan sighed and raised a hand to wave as they passed by Patton and Virgil’s Coffee shop and bakery. He was pretty sure he got a glimpse of his childhood friend leaning around customers to wave through the glass, apron covered with flour as always.

“Roman, you look amazing as always. It was a good idea to show off the tattoos, you know as well as I do that they provide adequate conversation starters. Now stop messing with your hair, it’s fine.” Roman opened his mouth to respond, but before he could Logan nudged him and gestured to show that they were already at the shop. Roman squeaked.

“Right! Here we are.” Logan raised an eyebrow when Roman didn’t move.

“Are you going to enter the building?” Roman jumped.

“Of course I am!” Logan was stopped from responding as Roman grabbed his arm and rushed inside. Logan paused and his eyes widened when Roman slowed down enough to give him time to look around. There were flowers  _ everywhere _ , which was to be expected given the shop’s purpose but this was even more overboard than Logan anticipated. Pots hung from the ceiling, they were along the walls, and there were even display pieces all over the shop that dotted the floor. Classical guitar pieces played from unseen speakers, and the shop was lit up by soft yellow and green lights creating a warm atmosphere. It was the exact opposite of Logan’s modern blue, white, and black set up he had in his parlor, but for some reason he found that the chaos was not alarming him as it sometimes would. 

“Okay, there he is. He changed his makeup, the scales are silver- no wait he moved and they shimmered rainbow that’s so cool Logan how did he do that?” Roman’s panicked whispering pulled Logan out of his awe. When he looked to where Roman was gesturing, he saw a sharp dressed man with a top hat and the makeup Roman described. The top hat appeared to have a flower crown sitting on the rim, which made the man slightly less intimidating than he would be otherwise.

“Well, why don’t you go and ask him?” Roman flushed red.

“Wah- I can’t just- I mean-” While Roman was distracted, he saw the man at the counter look their way. The man tensed, then turned and started fixing his hat and checking his makeup in a nearby mirror. Logan smirked. He knew his friend would be fine.

“Sure you can. That’s what you came here to do is it not? Just go and try, I’ll be right here looking around.” Roman tried to protest, but Logan just grabbed his arm and half dragged him up to the counter. When they got there, Roman froze as the man turned to them with all the grace and smoothness in the world. 

“Hello, my name is Declyn, how may I help you fine gentlemen?” Logan smiled as Roman was busy mentally rebooting.

“Yes, my friend here was admiring your makeup and wondered how you accomplished such a feat.” Roman jumped and gave Logan the most betrayed look he had ever seen, but before he could complain or contradict the statement, Declyn was speaking and Logan was walking away to give them privacy. Roman would forgive him later. 

As Logan wandered the shop, he found that it was much bigger than it first appeared. There was a larger variety of flowers than Logan had ever seen in a shop, and there were even a couple flowers he did not recognize. He gently examined one bunch in particular that caught his eye. 

“Find something you like?” Logan jumped and turned around to see a man with wild dark hair wearing an apron. There was a streak of stark white hair, and there seemed to be spots of dirt scattered all over his person. 

“Ah, yes, I was wondering what you call these? They appear to be a type of Gerberas? But I’ve never seen this type of colorization.” The man’s eyes widened into what Logan could only describe as awe. Then, the man lunged forward to grab Logan’s hand and pulled him close. Logan tensed as the man leaned in close and looked him in the eye. The artist couldn’t help but notice the freckles spattered across the other man’s nose and cheeks. Or the fact that the man’s eyes were actually a deep and dark color of brown. He almost missed the man’s whispered command.

“Come with me.” Logan opened his mouth to say something. He wasn’t sure if it was going to be a question for answers or a demand to back up, because before he could think the strange man was pulling him into a door he hadn’t seen before and down a hallway marked ‘ _ Employees only’. _ Logan wasn’t sure why he followed and let the man drag him through the hall and up a set of stairs. He didn’t know why he was listening to the stranger at all.  _ Maybe it was because he was handsome. _ Maybe he had been spending too much time with Roman.

“Okay, here we are, ta-da!” When the man pushed open the door at the top of the stairs, it was to the most beautiful yet chaotic greenhouse Logan had ever seen. He hadn’t even known that this building had a glass roof, though maybe it was a new addition. 

“Uh, won’t your employer be upset with you? The sign did say employees only…” Logan trailed off as the man stopped next to a hanging column of plants and turned back to look at him. The man tilted his head and gave Logan a smile. Logan hoped he wasn’t blushing enough to be noticeable. 

“Oh I have a feeling the owner won’t mind. Now! Since you are clearly a man of taste,” the man looked Logan over, “in more ways than one, I need your opinion on a new flower hybrid I’m working on.” Logan found himself moving forward and nodding.

“Sure, whatever you need. Though I am afraid I am not the most qualified to comment on such matters.” The man laughed. He grinned as he led Logan deeper, to a plot of dirt on the floor with several flowers blooming. 

“Nonsense, you’re exactly the person qualified. You’re an artist! An artist who appreciates flowers no less. I’m an artist too, of sorts. I cut and splice and tear apart plants, then I get to mash them up together again to make a wonderful Frankenstein's monster of a plant!” Logan stared at the mysterious man, then crouched down to view the flowers. 

“How’d you know I did them myself?” Logan was careful not to touch the flowers as he looked them over. Half of them were black with what looked like purple splattered across their petals. The other half were white with red splatter patterns. The other man sat down, clearly having no such qualms about touching the dirt and the plants.

“I didn’t. So, what do you think?” Logan looked over at the man with wide eyes. The man met his gaze head on, clearly expecting an answer. Logan coughed and turned back to the flowers.

“Well, the black and purple ones are very lovely, they have a sort of royal look to them. But I believe I prefer the white and red ones.” The man grinned and threw his arms in the air, almost throwing Logan off balance. 

“Exactly! See, I told Dee the blood ones were better!” Logan blinked as the man kept cheering. Then he looked back at the flowers.

“Ah, I see. They do look like blood spatters, very nice. Was that intentional? If so, you did a very good job predicting that.” There Logan went back to studying the flowers. It took a moment for him to realize silence had settled over the space. He slowly turned back to look at the man, worried he had said something wrong. But when he looked he saw that the man was sitting there, face in total awe and shock as he stared at Logan. 

“You… you don’t think it’s gross? That I made flowers that look like they’re splattered in blood?” Logan frowned.

“Why would I think them gross? They do genuinely look like blood splatters, but they’re just flowers. Plenty of artists dabble in darker themes.” The man kept staring. Logan was getting concerned. When the man spoke, it was barely a whisper.

“No one’s ever said that. They always call my ideas gross and too gory. That’s why Dee runs the desk and tells people he’s the owner. I hide up here, and work on my flowers where I won’t scare anyone away. But you aren’t scared of me. You don’t even know me.” Logan shrugged and looked back at the flowers.

“I was just being logical. Your inspiration may be of a darker theme than most, but you are not hurting anyone. And as for knowing you… well my name is Logan. I’m a tattoo artist, and I own the place two buildings down. I admire flowers, but every time I try to tend to them or grow real flowers myself I always end up accidentally killing them.” The man smiled as Logan continued to talk, then laughed at the last statement. 

“Well, my name is Remus Prince. I’m a mess of a flower shop owner, so I let Dee pretend to be the owner and run the finances. He’s actually not great with flowers either, he just pretends to like them and he knows how to sell them. Er, really Dee could sell anything.” Logan’s eyes widened and he barely stopped himself from screaming.

“ _ You’re  _ Remus?!” The man, Remus, jumped then looked absolutely panicked.

“Wait, I-” Logan shook his head. He couldn’t believe he didn’t notice earlier. The man did show a clear resemblance to Roman once Logan knew what to look for.

“You’re not at all what he described. You’re… well I think what you’ve created is rather wonderful.” Remus kept staring at Logan like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Then, with literal warning, Remus was tackling Logan to the ground in a hug.

“Okay, that’s it, you are going on a date with me!” Logan looked up at Remus. He was covered in dirt, grabbed suddenly, and asked out by a man he just met. All things that would normally set him on edge. But for some reason, none of that mattered when Remus was grinning like that.

“Just say when and where.”

* * *

“So, how long do you think it’ll take for Roman to realize Dee is my cousin?” Patton laughed at Virgil’s question as he finished taking a batch of cookies out of the oven.

“Hmm, somehow I don’t think it’ll take as long as it will for Roman to figure out Remus is here and the real owner of the shop.” Virgil sipped his coffee with a smile.

“Despite the horror stories he’s told, he has said that he misses his twin. Do you think we should tell him?” Patton gave his partner a mischievous smile.

“Why don’t we let them figure it out? Or, should I say,  _ flower _ it out?” Virgil snorted and shook his head. 

“Yeah well the only flower I’ll be messing with is the flour on your apron.” Both partners laughed as they closed up shop, more than happy to watch the chaos as their two friend groups merge.


End file.
